criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hands of Justice
The Hands of Justice is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and twenty-sixth case of the game. It is the eleventh case of The Mystery and the fifth case in Justice Banks. Plot Soon after the team agreed to go with Alexandra to the courthouse to help her in her trial, Alexandra, Diana and the player arrived at the courthouse only to discover the body of courthouse clerk Emilia Lafolie, the word "Sinner" branded into her forehead. After sending their archivist back to the station, they first suspected the victim’s younger sister, law student Felicia Lafolie, army sergeant Gustavo Vargas and writer Adrian Knight before an angry Major came in the station claiming that he saw one of the criminals they had arrested lurking near an alleyway. After Major told them that he had saw an former convict in the alleyway, they confronted former Gaulstone cultist Marcus Wellington who had been declared not guilty of his actions per an psychological analysis and therefore not fit for prison. They also added Dubois family patriarch Ronaldo Dubois before discovering that Felicia hated her sister for being the more lovable child of the duo. They also found out that Adrian was the victim’s ex-boyfriend, however the two had broken up with her months prior due to a toxic relationship between the former couple. The duo then heard from Diego that the courthouse cleaners were about to return to the murder scene to clean, potentially destroying evidence. After stopping the cleaners, the team investigated the courthouse where they discovered that Emilia had falsified evidence during the trial of Sebastiano Vargas that resulted in a not guilty verdict and no arrest for the murder. They also discovered that Marcus had met the victim when he was on trial for his crimes in the cult and had gotten out with her help and that Emilia stole a precious family heirloom from Ronaldo, which angered the patriarch. After finding enough motives and evidence, the team arrested Emilia’s sister Felicia for the murder. After they confronted her, she tried to deny her guilt but she then quickly admitted to killing her sister. She explained that Emilia never saw her as a real person, but rather as someone she could use for her own benefits. Days after days, Felicia fell into a dark depression due to her own sister treating her like nothing but a tool. She then said that recently, the victim had started acting strangely, even going as far enough to carry a broken branding iron around. When Felicia went to visit her at the courthouse, she was shocked to see her sister carrying a stolen vase. When she spotted her sister, Emilia started heating up the broken branding iron that would become her murder weapon. In a fit of desperation, the two sisters fought until Felicia accidentally branded her sister in the head with the broken branding iron when she forced her sister’s clenched fist toward her face. Terrified of what she had done, she anonymously called the police and tried to get away with the crime by hiding evidence. Before she was taken away, the law student burst into tears and apologized to the duo for lying as she was afraid no one would believe her story. At the trial, Judge Brighton decided to sentence Felicia Lafolie to 10 years in prison with a chance of parole in 5 and with weekly consultations with a therapist. After the trial, Gustavo came to the station saying he had some information to share about the business between a certain Buck Shawn and a member of the Dubois family. When the player and Chief Tempest interrogated him about the information, the sergeant told them that he had read his son’s personal agenda that detailed his claims however he had lost it in the courthouse. There, the duo found a faded agenda that was confirmed to be Sebastiano Vargas’s journal. After Alexandra analyzed it, she broke down into tears as she revealed that Sebastiano had noted he had seen a man from the Dubois family talking to a strange looking cowboy a few days prior to his death. He noted that he overheard from the cowboy that it was about some kind of big heist and taking control of Rosenoque’s finances. Afterwards, they then visited the incarcerated Felicia to get her to verify that her sister had falsified the evidence. After Felicia confirmed that the evidence in Sebastiano’s agenda validified that Buck Shawn could’ve been responsible for Sebastiano's death, they told Gustavo the truth about his son’s murder. After Gustavo thanked the team for helping him, the team decided that they would watch the Dubois family for any suspicious activities concerning the heist gang. Meanwhile, a worried Diego asked Diana and the player if they had seen Major. Diego then explained that his little brother was angry that one of the Gaulstone cultists had gotten out of prison so easily. After he said that Major had mentioned the courthouse, they discovered a torn picture that revealed an unknown boy with a message saying “You tried to ruin him, you won’t ruin my life!”. Maxwell and Erika were able to confirm that the boy’s name was William Wellington, a 9 year old boy who happened to be Marcus’s biological son adopted by reporter James Guerra. They then went to talk to James about Major, which the reporter told them that a man with a cowboy hat had made sure that William was happy and safe multiple times after he and his fiancee adopted him. Back at the station, they were able to find Major and ask him about Marcus and his son. The senior detective then explained that when Marcus went to jail, he wanted to make sure that William wouldn’t have any trouble or connections to the satanic cult that ruined his life. He then apologized for not telling them about it as he didn’t want another young life to be destroyed and offered to take them out to go grab a quick meal. After Chief Tempest learned that a Dubois was linked to Buck Shawn, the chief decided to put her and her parents in witness protection from the rogue Fontaine-Dubois heiress and the heist gang. Soon after, Diego ran in reporting that the Fontaine family vault had been attacked and a dead body had been left behind in the ruins of the vault. Summary Victim *'Emilia Lafolie' (found with the word "Sinner" branded into her forehead) Murder Weapon *'Broken Branding Iron' Killer *'Felicia Lafolie' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks cold brew coffee *The suspect takes probiotics *The suspect uses heat cream Appearance *The suspect wears a silver accessory *The suspect has a mole Profile *The suspect drinks cold brew coffee *The suspect takes probiotics *The suspect uses heat cream Profile *The suspect drinks cold brew coffee *The suspect takes probiotics *The suspect uses heat cream Appearance *The suspect wears a silver accessory Profile *The suspect drinks cold brew coffee *The suspect takes probiotics Appearance *The suspect has a mole Profile *The suspect drinks cold brew coffee *The suspect takes probiotics *The suspect uses heat cream Appearance *The suspect wears a silver accessory Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks cold brew coffee. *The killer uses heat cream. *The killer takes probiotics. *The killer wears a silver accessory. *The killer has a mole. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Courthouse Lobby. (Clues: Victim's Body, Trash Can, Victim's Locket) *Examine Victim's Locket. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Felicia Lafolie) *Ask Felicia about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Courthouse Hallway) *Investigate Courthouse Hallway. (Clues: Locked Phone, Briefcase) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked; New Suspect: Gustavo Vargas) *Ask Gustavo Vargas about the murder in the courthouse. *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Faded Notebook) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Notebook Notes; New Suspect: Adrian Knight) *Interrogate Adrian about the murder in the courthouse. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Blowtorch) *Analyze Blowtorch. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses heat cream) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks cold brew coffee) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Confront Marcus Wellington about being released from prison. (Attribute: Marcus drinks cold brew coffee; New Crime Scene: Lone Alleyway) *Investigate Lone Alleyway. (Clues: Victim's Ascot, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Strange Cane Insignia) *Examine Cane Insignia. (Result: Patriarch Insignia Identified; New Suspect: Ronaldo Dubois) *Ask Ronaldo about the murder. (Attribute: Ronaldo drinks cold brew coffee and uses heat cream) *Examine Victim's Ascot. (Result: White Flakes) *Analyze White Flakes. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes probiotics; New Crime Scene: Hallway Gallery) *Investigate Hallway Gallery. (Clues: Box of Supplies, Torn Photo) *Examine Box of Supplies. (Result: Dolls) *Analyze Dolls. (12:00:00) *Ask Adrian about being the victim's ex-boyfriend. (Attribute: Adrian drinks cold brew coffee, uses heat cream and takes probiotics) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Sisters) *Ask Felicia about the victim being superior over her. (Attribute: Felicia uses heat cream, takes probiotics and drinks cold brew coffee) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Justice Statue. (Clues: Victim's Purse, Locked Book, Torn Papers) *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Family Heirloom) *Ask Ronaldo about the victim stealing his heirloom. (Attribute: Ronaldo takes probiotics) *Examine Locked Book. (Result: Faded Book) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Marcus's Journal) *Ask Marcus about his prison diary. (Attribute: Marcus takes probiotics, Gustavo takes probiotics) *Examine Torn Papers. (Result: Court Order) *Analyze Court Order. (09:00:00) *Ask Gustavo about the murder. (Attribute: Gustavo uses heat cream and drinks cold brew coffee) *Investigate Burnt Barrels. (Result: Pile of Trash, Bloody Handkerchief) *Examine Bloody Handkerchief. (Result: Strange Substance) *Analyze Strange Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a silver accessory) *Examine Pile of Trash. (Result: Broken Branding Iron) *Analyze Broken Branding Iron. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Broken Branding Iron; Attribute: The killer has a mole) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to The Apple Never Falls Far (5/7). (No stars) The Apple Never Falls Far (5/7) *See what Gustavo needs assistance with. *Investigate Courthouse Lobby. (Clue: Locked Journal) *Examine Locked Journal. (Result: Faded Journal) *Examine Faded Journal. (Result: Sebastiano's Journal) *Analyze Sebastiano's Journal. (06:00:00) *Ask Felicia to verify the falsified evidence in the journal. (Reward: Scales Vest) *Inform Gustavo the truth behind his son's murder. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Courthouse Hallway. (Clue: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo's Message) *Analyze Photo of Boy. (06:00:00) *Ask James about adopting Marcus's son. *See what Major was doing. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Justice Banks (The Mystery)